Honey & Hatchet
by Audeamus
Summary: (0) Summary. Odin knows Berk has seen and experienced tons of both over the years it's came to be. From the happy memories of Troll hunting to the more tragic ones of death, Berk and its inhabitants has had it all. Prompt-ideas based off the HTTYD movie and tv-series about the good times and the bad. Prompt (1) one-shot added. More to come.
1. Prompts 1-30

**Inspired by the HTTYD series and movie and a series of words my friends gave me. A challenge from a friend. Any AUs (Alternate Universes) are explained at the end A/N.**

**For B and the other idiots that somehow managed to blackmail me into doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the prompt ideas. Yup.**

**[Edit: 25/8/13. B made me redo some of it.]**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**(0) Summary.**

Odin knows Berk has seen and experienced tons of both over the years it's came to be. From the happy memories of Troll hunting to the more tragic ones of death, Berk and its inhabitants has had it all.

**(1) Answer.**

With the peace between Dragons and Vikings settling into Berk, the Healers of the village were idle and bored, practically begging for a chance to do their jobs. The Norns answered their prayers two weeks later with a war.

**(2) Tomorrow. **_AU__  
_

Astrid never thought Hiccup was the promise-breaking type of person. But then he didn't show up the next morning for his fight with the Monstrous Nightmare. Instead, he'd ran away. Astrid never thought he was a coward either.

**(3) Scars. **

Scars were like medals of achievements to Vikings, and the gang was prepared for a small cut or burn to commemorate their first taste of war. No one expected Hiccup's first battle scar to be an amputation.

**(4) Clouds.**

Fishlegs often compared Ruffnut to a cloud. Beautiful, fluid, prone to wandering when lost, uncontrollably violent when need be and always danced precariously on the border of sanity and insanity. He felt like if he wasn't careful, he could lose her heart to the sky, because he knew she loved the freedom the stretch of blue gave her. Loved it maybe more than him.

**(5) Smithy.**

Being a blacksmith apprentice, he could fix just about anything from swords, shields and axes to pots, pans and knives. But on the list of things he couldn't mend or put back together was his broken heart.

**(6) Perfection.**

Hiccup was always saying sorry to someone for not being the Viking everyone expected him to be. But then standing in front of his house as everyone cheered, he realized he didn't need to apologize for not being perfect. And it only took him 15 years to figure that out.

**(7) Exterminators.**

Children quickly decided that they loved the mischievous Terrible Terrors, and would adopt them by the dozens, much to their parents' annoyance. It was then that Hiccup and his friends found a new job vanquishing the tiny dragons from homes after dark.

**(8) Skillful.**

Hiccup didn't draw much. Usually it was just diagrams of contraptions and weapons, but then one day he tried his hand at drawing something less technical, a fish. Once he was done shading and colouring it in, Toothless quickly confirmed his artistic ability by eating it.

**(9) Bonding.**

As excited as 6-year-old Hiccup was to go have some bonding time with his dad, hunting for Gobber's sock-stealing troll seemed a lot more interesting than waiting for fish to bite.

**(10) Distinctive.**

Vikings are tough; Hiccup was not. Vikings were dirty and smelled like something absolutely foul; Hiccup was clean. Vikings did not, under any circumstances, pick flowers; obviously Hiccup did just that. But Astrid liked that he was always breaking Viking rules, especially the bathing one.

**(11) Confirmation.**

She wanted to make sure she got the facts right. "So you did a nosedive off Toothless just so you can prove you can do it without killing yourself?" He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, when you put it that way..."

**(12) Hands. **_  
_

When Astrid took his hand in her's, she expected soft hands with small callouses from drawing all the time, not rough, hard ones, covered with light scars and burns from years in the forge.

**(13) End.**

Hiccup and Toothless were the first to fly together. So in some sick, twisted and perverse way, it made sense that they would be the first to fall.

**(14) Suspense.**

As they flew through the fog, she and Hiccup tried to explain to their friends what the Queen was capable of. They tried to explain just how large _enormous_ was, how cruel, dangerous and deadly. But when they finally reached the Nest, they knew no words could've prepared them for the sight of the Green Death on a rampage.

**(15) Clandestine. **

Astrid realized Hiccup wasn't clumsy at all. He was just determined to hide yet another unViking-like trait he possessed, so he would not have to apologize for yet another imperfection. His left-handedness.

**(16) Superiority.**

Hiccup observed the inhabitants of his village to determine who was the superior race: Vikings or Dragons.

**(17) Twins.**

The two of them entered the world together, and that was how they were going to leave it.

**(18) Flattery.**

In Viking society where males dominated, females had to fight to survive by doing whatever they can to win the respect and recognition. Astrid survived by being Number One in everything. Ruffnut survived by imitating the closest, and incidentally the craziest male to her. Her twin brother, Tuffnut.

**(19) Flightless.**

Toothless didn't understand much about humans and their traditions, but as the Vikings pushed the boat off the docks and set it ablaze, he knew he was never going to fly with his human rider again.

**(20) Arrangement.**

She and Fishlegs were not together. There were no emotions in their relationship, no feelings, nothing. Just a lot of pillow-talk, _fornication_ and other doings only a legally married couple should ever commit. But it _was_ only a matter of time before everything blew up in their faces.

**(21) Proposal.**

The proper way to ask her to marry him was to ask her father for her hand. However, being the non-traditional Viking he was, he skipped the bride-price, dowry talk and went straight to the very public declaration of love. Although Astrid loved Hiccup's unViking-ness, it would've been a lot less embarrassing for the both of them if it had all been done in private.

**(22) Mistakes.**

Hiccup and the rest of Berk should've realized sooner that not all dragons could be trained, or even want to be. Because the price for their mistake was higher than any of them had expected.

**(23) Animosity.**

It all began with a terrible accident the Dragons were blamed for. It all ended with the death of thousands.

**(24) Infirmary.**

Stoic swore that there were fewer people getting hurt when Gobber was teaching Vikings how to kill dragons than now with Hiccup and his friends teaching them all how to train them.

**(25) Scheming.**

Fishlegs spent weeks planning a romantic night under the stars with Ruffnut. But then she and her brother's Hideous Zippleback ruined it all by reducing all his hard work into a pile of ash. After it happened a sixth time, it was clear that _someone's_ overprotective brother did not want them together.

**(26) Reluctant.**

When his twin started dating Fishlegs, he had made it his mission to break them up, with the help of his trusty dragon of course. But that was before he saw how happy she was with the geek.

**(27) ****Fooled.**

Tuffnut just wanted to know what people would say about him if he died. He never expected everyone to be so easily tricked.

**(28) ****Fear. **_AU_

When Hiccup killed the Night Fury, and brought his heart to his father, he was no longer just Hiccup. He became the boy who took the life of a creature just as scared as he was.

**(29) Talented. **

Astrid knew Hiccup was a very talented person. He could cook, sew and draw, come up with crazy inventions that would blow up in his face half the time, and train and fly dragons better than anyone else. And then, of course his ability to dazzle her with his beautiful green eyes.

**(30) ****Divided.**

By training and befriending the dragons, he had brought Vikings and Dragons together in peace. But at the same time, it had divided his people and set in motion a war.

* * *

**Idea from friend(s); 4, 6**

**#2 is an AU where Hiccup ran away after the flight with Astrid, before he kills the Monstrous Nightmare the next day.**

**#28 is an AU where Hiccup killed Toothless instead of freeing him.**

**Let's pretend Hiccup is 16. I have no idea how old he is.**

** Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

_**-Audeamus**_


	2. (1) Answer

**HTTYD Prompt:** (1) Answer.

**Notes:** The Norns are beings who ruled over the Fate of Gods and Man in Norse Mythology. Let's pretend Hiccup's mother died when he was 5, and the movie took place when he was 15-16.

**Warnings:** Mentions of death, blood, and war.

* * *

** (1) Answer.**

With the peace between Dragons and Vikings settling into Berk, the Healers of the village were idle and bored, practically begging for a chance to do their jobs. The Norns answered their prayers two weeks later with a war.

...

The Norns had always considered themselves fair beings.

They considered themselves unbiased, observant and were always listening for someone who prayed hard enough to be heard by them. If someone prayed hard enough, the Norns would answer their prayers; that was how it was with them. Requests from Mortals were rare because most of the time, their prayers were pathetic, halfhearted and weak attempts that could only be classified as complaints. They knew many people prayed, but few prayed hard enough to be heard. The three sisters lived far from the Mortals at the foot of the ash tree, Yggdrasil, so only loud Voices were ever heard, if any at all.

The Norns were lonely beings, despite Yggdrasil being the place they lived and the same place as where the gods assembled. The Gods avoided the Norns because it was almost unthinkable to them that any being could be more powerful than themselves.

Like many days, when they were not busy preventing the large ash tree from decaying, the three sisters were spinning Threads of Life and weaving Destiny. It was an easy task after centuries and centuries of practice, but also long, laborious and boring work.

"Sisters, can you hear Voices, or am I simply dreaming?" the youngest Norn asked suddenly whispered, breaking the easy silence. She stopped her weaving as she tried to distinguish the voices from each other. The Voices were quiet, and could not even be considered whispers yet, but she heard them.

The middle sister almost dismissed her sister's comment as a petty excuse to get out of work, but then she heard it too. She stopped spinning Threads of Life. "Yes, I hear them as well," she whispered in mild surprise.

The eldest of the three did not stop weaving Destiny. She usually ignored her sisters when they spoke about things that did not pertain to Yggdrasil or their work, but the problem of Voices being loud enough to be heard were unignorable. "As do I. The Voices are loud," she admitted reluctantly.

Skuld, the youngest, spoke up again. "Sisters, I have not heard such loud Voices from Berk since many years ago."

Verdandi, the middle sister agreed. Her eyes glossed over as her memories flooded her with information. "10 years ago was the loudest their voices ever became."

Urd, the eldest, didn't react to the fact. "10 years comes and goes for us in the blink of an eye."

The youngest Norn could barely think about her work as the Voices grew louder and louder until they were almost like loud whispers in her ears. Skuld knew her sisters could heard it. Verdandi's eyes became more distant as words became more distinct, while Urd's expression hardened as she tried to prevent it from affecting her work.

Skuld knew they could all hear the strength of the prayers, because strong prayers were loud prayers.

Small details from millenniums ago were still fresh in Skuld's mind, as if it had just occurred, so remembering something from a decade ago was not hard task. Like her sisters, she remembered everything perfectly. The loudest Berk had ever been was 10, almost 11 years ago, but the Voices began whispering 16, 17 years ago, when two Vikings from Berk were married. After the Viking Chief and his new wife had spoken their vows, the praying begun. Nearly all the unwed women in the village began praying for his new wife to die so they could take her place.

Verdandi nodded in agreement to her little sister's thoughts. "Yes, they prayed hard then. Quiet at first, but persistent. Their Voices grew louder and louder."

Urd scowled in a graceful and refined sort of way, befitting her status as the eldest of the Norns. "But they were not grateful when we answered them," she murmured. "After we granted their request, they stopped praying and did not thank us for the woman's death."

Skuld nodded. "Because after her funeral, the newly widowed Chief of Berk refused to remarry."

Verdandi stared at her work, but her thoughts were far away. "Because he loved his wife and already had an heir. That little boy with the pretty green eyes."

Urd's scowl became more define at the memory of the village women who prayed. "Because they were dissatisfied with our decision. Rude. Impolite. Ungrateful," she said calmly, but vehemently.

"Not our fault," Skuld continued.

"Freyja would not allow us to spoil such a love," Verdandi added.

Freyja was the goddess of love, among other things, and was very insistent that he not remarry. Insistent enough to promise she would bring a jug of mead to share with them the next time she visited. Urd blamed that moment of weakness on Skuld, who, despite being millions of years old, still yearned for contact with other beings.

The three of them all knew that they should not answer the Voices from Berk. Ungrateful, impolite and rude Mortals should not be rewarded, lest they think their actions are acceptable. And 10 years ago was not the first time Berk has showed the Norns such ungratefulness. Many times before that, the people had prayed to the Norns to ask them for favourable futures, but each time the Norns granted their requests, they were not thanked, and sometimes, they were cursed.

Was it their fault? They merely granted requests. What the requests were was something entirely up to the Mortals who prayed, the Voices who were loud enough to reach their ears. The Norns were glad requests for their help only occurred maybe thrice every couple centuries.

The three returned to their silence, but the Voices did not stop. The Voices' constant whispering were like insects buzzing in their ears, practically begging to be noticed and indulged.

Skuld found the Voices intriguing, but then again, she found everything intriguing. Her mind was almost childlike with how she viewed things. Something as simple as a cup could be fascinating to her. Mortals were her favourite among things that spiked her curiosity, because they were beings she ruled over with Fate, but had no real interaction with. Like a King who did not leave his castle to see his subjects.

Verdandi found the Voices annoying. She wanted quiet. The silence was a small sanctuary for a mind like her's that wandered constantly. With the persistent Voices nagging her, she could not help but wonder what she and her sisters could do to make it go away. She wished for the silence to return so that she may return to wandering in her own thoughts. At the moment, her thoughts were chasing after the the Voices, like a fish being lured along by bait on a string. With the Voices becoming louder and louder, she had no control over where her thoughts went, and although she did not mind much, she still preferred being lost in the sea of her own thoughts.

Urd didn't mind the noises. She was an expert at ignoring and dismissing sounds she did not want to hear; having a curious sister that questioned everything, and another that constantly wondered aloud were excellent practice. She wanted to be able to spin and weave with precision and care, but the Voices were hindering that. She knew Skuld would be too distracted by the Voices to weave as carefully as she was suppose to, and Verdandi would be too lost thinking about the Voices to spin delicately.

She sighed. As the eldest, she had to do something about the lack of work. And so she made her decision.

"Sisters, do you hear what they pray for?" Urd asked. It would take her full concentration to decipher the Voices, but would mean stopping her work, so it was faster to ask her sisters. She does not stop weaving, because if she did, combined with her sisters' lack of work, she feared they would be pushed further behind schedule by another 1000 years.

"The healers of Berk pray for fulfillment," Verdandi answered without pause.

"They wish to do more than heal minor burns and cure common maladies," Skuld added.

Urd nodded. "Then sisters, we will grant them their request."

Verdandi stared absently into the distance. "What with? Shall we give them a plague?"

Skuld stared at the ground as if it would give her an answer. "Perhaps a disaster of some kind?"

The eldest of the Norns finally stopped weaving to convey to her sisters her plans. "Berk's healers want to be able to do their jobs to the fullest of their abilities, and so they shall."

Her two younger sisters stared at her for a moment before they understood.

…

It isn't long before the preparations were completed. Changing Destiny and Fate wasn't as hard as many would think. They do not change it often, because some requests would change too much. Having to re-weave an entire length of cloth was a troublesome task because that would also require spinning new Threads of Life.

But what the healers of Berk prayed for was simple, and would not affect the course of Destiny all that much, especially since Berk was such an isolated island.

Verdandi finished spinning the last of the Threads, and Urd finished weaving the last bit of cloth. Then Skuld inspected their work carefully, because even the smallest flaw could prove to be damaging to the future. But it really wasn't necessary because Urd would never make such a detrimental mistake.

The three then left from their spot under Yggdrasil, and found a pool of water. They willed it to show them Berk, and the ripples soon revealed what was happening on the Island of Berk. Vikings and Dragons everywhere, frantically trying to protect their home against the invaders. The people of Berk were lost, confused. They didn't understand what was happening, didn't understand what started all of this.

But it was obvious to the sisters what was going on.

War. Invasion. Blood. Death.

A neighbouring village had stolen Berk's secrets to Dragon Training and were now waging war against Berk for better land and resources. It has only been 4 years since Vikings and Dragons made peace in Berk, and it seemed that the Vikings were already out of practice. Their movements were shaky, and their aim was off. Weapons were few in number because no one killed Dragons anymore. Right now, it seemed the only thing preventing the invaders from taking over Berk were the terrain and Berk's Dragon Riders.

Skuld watched, transfixed as the events played out. She had found something intriguing as she watched the battle down below. A young man was on a black dragon, flying through the air with a finesse and grace as if he was the wind itself. He used the wind currents to his advantage, as if he knew exactly where they were and where they went. He led a fleet of Dragons Riders that followed with the same fluidity. She wondered if he was special enough to survive. Special enough to know better than to lay down his life for others. She wished she had paid more attention to the cloth. Maybe if she had paid more attention to the details, she would know. Then maybe she would not be wondering what would happen next. But it wasn't her fault, necessarily. The cloth was not interesting at all. She had been staring as similar things for the past millions of years, after all.

Verdandi's thoughts were elsewhere even though her eyes were trained on the pool of water. She did not know the details of the new Destiny her sisters had woven because she only spun Threads of Life. She did not know who would die, who would live, who would rise up and make a name for themselves, and certainly did not know how this insignificant battle would end. The Invaders' Dragons were not as well trained as Berk's, but there were nearly three times as many Dragons and Invaders than Berk, with advanced weaponry and years of warfare knowledge. Berk's Vikings had the advantage of knowing the layout of the land and had skilled Dragons and Riders, and an even stronger leader, but their weapons were almost primitive compared to their opponent's.

Urd watched with mild interest. Unlike Verdandi, she had spun the new Destiny, and knew exactly what would happen. She knew that Berk would win. Their new Chief would go down in history for his bravery and intelligence, and would lead his village to victory. She knew who around him would die, and who would survive. She knew how many exactly would lay down their lives for a war that the healers of Berk had brought upon them.

She watched as Berk's healers panicked and ran back and forth, darting to and fro. They were all over the place, trying to give first aid to the wounded and save the lives of the fallen.

The village healers were frenzied with fear, delirious with despair, and tormented because deep inside each of their hearts, they knew they were the ones who had caused all of this. They would be torn by guilt, and it would destroy them from the inside.

Just as Urd knew it would.

Because they were the ones who prayed to the Norns for a chance to do their jobs. She had no choice but to answer, despite knowing she and her sisters could be cursed later, because their Voices were hindering their work.

* * *

**If you have any questions, PM me or leave it in a review.**


End file.
